Mistakes
by aliceabernathy96
Summary: With Vix gone, Nikki is full of regret. But does a night of drinking and a hasty decision lead to a recipe for disaster. And what will happen when she mysteriously disappears. R&R Rated M for Language


Nikki POV

10.36pm what had I done? All for the sake of a quick thrill...I had ruined everything. My entire life was right in front of me yesterday morning. And now? Now I had nothing. I had nothing but this beer sat in front of me. Like all the others had done merely moments before. They now stood lined up along the table, as if taunting me. You wouldn't have needed is if you weren't such a failure...

10.48pm. I mean, for christ's sake. I am a happily gay women. Well I was. GAY, NOT INTO MEN! So what on earth possessed me to sleep with Hector...a man. I could blame it on being drunk, but then, I kissed him first. I suggested we go back to his and drink. What is wrong with me. I have to ruin everything. First with Eve, then Lorraine and now Vix?!

11.01pm. Lifting my head from my hands, I grab the beer bottle, swirling the frothy liquid round and round. Watching as it spun inside the bottle, just like my head is spinning now. It was supposed to help, numb the pain. Clearly, I hadn't had enough yet...although the 6 bottles beside me would suggest I had. Looking at the time, I saw it had only just gone 11pm. I had a mountain of marking and school at 7am tomorrow morning. Who cares though. I mean, in all honesty, I was hardly in any state to be teaching. Maybe I should just have the week off. Then I wouldn't have to Sue or Simon, hating me, blaming me. I suppose I deserved it really.

11.36pm. Another bottle finished. My head still spinning and aching. My heart still broken. Maybe I shouldn't go back. Seeing Sue would just remind me of Vix and that would just break my heart even more, if it were possible. And I'd have to see Hector's smug face everyday, and Gabriella Wark who had outed my fling. I honestly don't think I could teach her knowing she helped ruin my relationship. Not that it was her mistake.

11.56pm. Maybe I should just pack up for a little while. Go and visit my family. See Eve and her Dad. Spend some quality time with my daughter for once. Yeah, That's what I'll do. I better go pack. If I left now, I could be there by the morning. Surprise her.

Simon POV

9.00am. Staff briefing over and done with for another day. I could see Sue sat quietly in the corner. She had barely slept last night for comforting Vix. Vix had been so confused, sure that Nikki had loved her, only to find out she had had an affair...with a man! I thought she was gay for crying out loud. You could tell that they still loved each other though. If it hadn't been for Sue, Vix probably would have gone to Nikki's to get an explanation and then they would have reconciled. And there probably would have been lots of girl on girl action there! ...Oh, change subject, change thoughts! Actually, thinking of Nikki, where was she?

"Has anyone seen Nikki this morning?" I voiced out loud.

"Not that anyone should care." Mumbled Sue.

"Actually, no," Christine looked worried, "She hasn't phoned in and I can't get hold of her."

"Her car isn't here either." Added Hector.

That's funny, I've worked with Nikki for nearly three terms now and she has never been late or ill, bar yesterday's antics of course.

10.34am. Still no sign of Nikki, no one can get hold of her. I wonder if Vix has heard from her. Should I ask? Is it too soon? Ill wait until lunch.

12.31pm. "Right, Homework this week is to make notes on chapter's 3 to 6 of How to Kill a Mockingbird. I want the themes, connotations, similies, metaphors and anything else you need to write your essays on Monday. When You've written that down, you may go."

As the class filed out, I gathered my things and set off to Christine's office. If noone had heard from Nikki, I was going to have to do something.

"Christine, have you heard anything yet?"

"No, Simon, She still hasn't rung in and isn't answering her phone. Maybe she's ill?"

We both nodded, not quite believing that to be the case.

"Look, I'm going to swing by her apartment, make sure she is okay."

12.47pm. Using the key Vix had given me last night, I slipped into the apartment.

"Nikki?" No answer. Well, I may as well get Vix's stuff whilst I was here. The place was dark and dingy. No signs of life anywhere. I explored the apartment finding no personal touches at all. Someone had taken all the belongings and clearly left. I decided to check the wardrobe, and as feared, it was empty. There was a suitcase on the floor with a note saying Vix. I guess this is her stuff then.

12.58pm. Walking back into the kitchen, I saw the empty beer bottles lined up across the table and screwed up bits of paper on the floor. On the table was a ring, an engagement ring and a note that simply read, I'm sorry. That can't seriously be it! After everything. she leaves only that. Taking a seat, I began to read the screwed up bits of paper.

_My Darling Vix,_

_I'm so sorry for everything. I can honestly tell you that it meant nothing and you mean everything to me. I don't know what I can_

_Vix, _

_Please forgive _

_Vix,_

_I can't tell you how much you_

_Vix,_

_I love you so much. Hector means nothing to me, I was drunk and it was a mistake. I know you don't want to see me. So I'm giving you time to move on. I'm going to visit my daughter and _

_Vix,_

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_

I'd never seen Nikki lost for words before. Vix clearly meant a lot to her. At least I knew where she was now. Visiting Eve might not be such a bad idea. Although if she had left this morning or last night, that alcohol would still be in her system.

1.13pm. My thoughts were interrupted by my mobile going off. The name on the screen flashed stating it was just the woman I wanted to talk to.

"Vix, Nikki..."

"It's Nikki," She breathed out, her voice cracking, "She's been in a car crash."


End file.
